villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lex Luthor
Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor is the archenemy of Superman in the Superman comics and media. He is intelligent and very tricky. Lex's evolution from a mad scientist in Golden Age to a billionaire turned villain in the Silver Age is one of the greatest changes in comic book history. Personality Lex Luthor is a complete megalomaniac. He seeks to control everything he sees due to a delusional sense of entitlement. With no sense of empathy, he cares nothing for his fellow man and only keeps people alive if they benefit him. Smallville In the TV show Smallville, young Lex Luthor (played by Michael Rosenbaum) became best friends with Clark after he was saved from the farmboy from a car crash. He started off as a good person, fighting against his father Lionel Luthor, but, due to a harsh childhood, and bad parenting, he envied Clark, and often tried to find out his secret. Their relationship crumbled, and Lex was set on the road to evil. He would use and abuse people with meteor powers, just as his dad would do, until one day he decided to murder his father. He later found out Clark's secret, and was seemingly killed in the Fortress of Solitude's explosion. Superman Returns Lex Luthor is the main antagonist In Superman Returns, Lex Luthor tries to take over the world by destroying some of the earth and creating a huge land mass which everyone will have to pay a big amount to live there. He sneaks behind Superman's back to an arctic region that Superman often visits, and he finds out how to access the main computer that will tell him anything he wants to know about Krypton. After that, he finds and steals some Kryptonite so that he use it against Superman, knowing that it makes him weak and deprives him of his powers. Also some of the Kryptonite he stole he put in the substance that helps make land. By doing that he was able to make a land mass that Superman would be powerless on. So Lex was able to get in close and stab Superman in the stomach with a shard of Kryptonite. By doing that, he nearly killed Superman and became rich. He is last seen stranded on a desert island when his helicopter runs out of fuel. It is unknown if he ever got off. Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Lex Luthor was portrayed as a playable character in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. DC Universe Online Lex Luthor is a major antagonist in DC Universe Online and acts as the mentor for villains who choose the path of the "metahuman" (genetic-based), he is also notable as being one of the prime villains of an alternate future in which he successfully kills Superman only to have Earth invaded by Brainiac. Knowing that he had doomed humanity future Lex returns to the modern age and coats the world in exobytes that unleash a new generation of heroes and villains - despite this the modern Lex decides to exploit the situation for his own insidious goals. Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mastermind Category:Living Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Secret Society of Supervillains members Category:Evil Genius Category:Rich Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Legion of Doom Members Category:Hegemony Category:Karma Houdini Category:On & Off Villains Category:Important Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dictator Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Power Hungry Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Tragic Villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Injustice Gang members Category:Booster Gold Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Delusional Category:Complete Monster Category:Supergirl Villains